brick_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
Emma is in Trouble
Authors * Fionahayan Introducion Hre's a story about Emma in the Trouble. Hope you like it! Enjoy ''-Fiona�� '' Chapter 1 On a sunny day in Heartlake City, Emma comes back from the Karate lessons. Emma: Oh…I'm so tired of this week! I was outside every day with my friends and Noe, so I need some rest at home. Emma's getting into a bus and sits down on a seat. Emma: I would like to finish painting my flowers at home so much... The annoucement in the bus says: The next stop is Heartlake Bakery. Emma goes out and arrives at home. At home... Emma: I'm back, mum and dad! Charlotte (Emma's mum): Oh, Emma! Can you go out with our dog? She's excited and she always climbs on the table and I am cooking right now…please, Emma? Emma: Well, I wanted to finish painting my flowers, but okay. Chapter 2 Emma is at the Heartlake Park. Emma: When will I have time to rest? Come on Lady, we need to go home now. She walks at home and when she ''has arrived. Emma: Mom, dad! I am back!!! Here is Lady! Charlotte: Thank you, Emma but can you leave the dog outside please? I'm cooking sausages and I don't want that Lady to eat it. Emma: In line of sight: Isn't it better to give her the food now? Because then, she won't come into the kitchen anymore!!! Charlotte: Confirms and brings a bowl of puppy biscuits: Well Emma, please give her that, okay? Thank you! Luis (Emma's dad): Emmaaaaaa! Chico and Jewel, our cats, are sleeping on the sofa! And I can't see the television! Please, put them out on the porch!!! Emma: When will I have time to rest? But ok.... Luis: Ah! Thank you.....oh!? What? Emma!!! Our bird Kiki is missing! Charlotte: Oh no! Emma, please go search for him! Chapter 3 Emma: Why? I have so many of things to do, I don't want to do it now! I'm tired! Luis: Emma!!!!!! Do what your mom says! Charlotte: Please Emma! Our sweet Kiki! Oh nooooo! Emma: A little bit angry: Well, okay, but I will have time to do something else, I will... Luis: Please, go search for him now; it will go dark otherwise. Emma: Dad, I was speaking... Luis: Thank you, see you Emma. ''Emma is now outside. She's on the parking lot of the Amusement Park. Emma: Kiki!!!!!! Where are you going? Please come on here!!!!! Stephanie: Oh, hi Emma! What are you doing? Emma: Hi Stephanie! Nice to see you here! I'm just searching my bird Kiki, but I can't find him anywhere! Stephanie: Oh, okay, would you like me to help you?Emma: Sure, thanks! The two best friends are searching in Heartlake Forest. Chapter 4 Emma: Kiki!!!!!!! Stephanie: Kiiiiiiikiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?!!!? Emma: Where are you? Mia: Oh! Steph, Emma! What are you doing???? Come to my tree house! Emma: We are searching for my bird Kiki. Stephanie: Yes! Mia: Searching a bird? Since when has it gone? Chapter 5 Emma: Since right now! Mia: You don't know that birds are sometimes outside and then they come back? You don't have to search him, Kiki is going to be here really soon, don't worry Emma! Emma: Oh really? I didn't know that! We've got so many pets at home, and we don't know all those things! Thank you, Mia!! The end! So, that's it! I hope you like it! Category:Stories Category:Finished Stories